


The River Runs Free

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Let's Kill Hitler, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody Pond begins her path to becoming River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River Runs Free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "All the river, all the river, it's running free." ...how could that _not_ turn into a River Song fic? Spoilers for most of River's life, but mainly Let's Kill Hitler.

"River Song," she said, letting her fairly new name roll off her tongue.

She had been Mels or Melody Pond for the longest time, but once the Doctor told her who River Song really was, she knew that would be her new alias. Not just because she had been given a small spoiler about the future. No, it was more than that; from the way the Doctor spoke of River Song, that's who Melody Pond wanted to be someday.

Unfortunately, she could feel that was a long way off, down her bones and DNA. For now, she'd get a degree in a field she had a feeling would run into him: archaeology. Maybe she'd even find something of his to return to him some day.

The thought put a bounce in her step, even as she had to do the more inane classes of her degree. She needed a few electives, and when the word 'time' came up in one of the class lists, she knew she had to sign up, even if she knew more about time travel from the small amount of time she spent with the Doctor and learning to drive the TARDIS.

Studying time and relics of past, what else could she study that would bring her to the Doctor faster? Well, other than that shiny vortex manipulator adorning that strapping, young man's arm. Well, she couldn't very well always be the good girl the Doctor wanted her to be, and she was quite sure that River Song was the antithesis of 'good girl' in any timeline.

She put on the charm and gave blue eyes a smile. He smiled right back, flirtatiously like it was his calling in life rather than being a Time Agent. She knew a challenge when she saw one, and maybe her mark would be a little harder to pin down, but she always liked a good challenge.


End file.
